New celestial
by Sage Achio
Summary: Lucy has died and now her cousin Onyx has decided to follow in her footsteps. With her newly inherited keys, she makes her way to Fairy Tail. Her journey to become a powerful celestial wizard is filled with crazy fun and adventures. And it seems Leo is planning on being a big part of them.
1. Chapter 1

Well, in case anyone may ask: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters; I only own Onyx. Perverted comments and sexual content may follow in this fan fiction. I hope you like my story. Sadness may occur in the beginning.

Chapter 1

A beautiful ending. An amazing beginning

Dear Lucy,

I've just returned from the funeral. It was a lovely serves. Mother cried with all of her soul, and father just won't speak, and uncle… I've never seen him look so fragile; I can't stand the sadness here I've decided to follow in your footsteps. Leave home and become a guild member. I received your keys. I haven't had a chance to speak with them yet, but I promise I will once I leave. I still remember what you taught me; and I've worked hard to become as powerful as you. Although I'm not quite there yet, I hope the guild will help me to become strong.

Your loving cousin

**Onyx Gracelin**

Fairy Tail:

Natsu sat at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild, with untouched flavored milk. Gray and Erza were no different. Actually, everyone in the guild was in the same state. The silence was cut in half by a loud bang. Natsu had slammed his fist on the bar.

"This isn't right!" He screamed. Erza clenched her fist. "Why did it have to be her?!"

No one spoke a word. There was no way to explain what had happened. Everyone had loved Lucy.

"Natsu…" Mirajane whispered. Tears filled her eyes.

Gray stood, knocking over her stool. Natsu let his hand fall to his side. Without a word, Gray walked out. Erza was quick to follow, along with Natsu.

"We need to get our minds off of this." Erza sighed. "Maybe it's best if we go on a mission."

"Your right, are there any you have in mind?" Gray asked. Natsu just stared off.

"I found one that's in the country land. We've been asked to investigate reports of missing cattle, apparently bright lights have been going off in the night, and for every light a cow goes missing." She showed them the paper.

"Sounds kind of boring. Wasn't there anything better?" Natsu mumbled.

"We should stick with something simple for now. Until we're back on our feet." Erza explained.

The boys nodded. "So when do we leave?" Asked Gray.

"Today would be good if you two are up for it."

"Then let's do it!" Natsu grinned. It wasn't as great as before, but it was an improvement.

Rain City:

Onyx Gracelin walked down the rainy street. An umbrella in one hand, her newly claimed keys in the other. 'Hmm, I want to talk to them. But I'm not sure if they'll except me.'

"Uh!" She gasped. Everyone was staring at her, none of them were holding umbrellas; she must have looked like an outsider. 'That's because I am an outsider, now that I'm on my own.'

Onyx held up her head high, and started walking again. She wasn't going to look weak in front of anyone. She was done being weak.

Natsu, Erza, Gray:

"Gosh Erza, did you have to go and catch that big fish, It's giving me the creeps with those unblinking eyes!" Natsu flipped as the three wizards made their way out of the farms and country side. They had solved the missing cattle mystery pretty easily. Apparently a rival farmer that just so happened to be a summoning wizard had been stealing the cattle.

"I thought Happy would like a nice treat. Since he's out of commission he couldn't go with us, so this is my way of making it up to him." She smiled. Happy had broken a wing on their last mission, so he had been in the infirmary for the past week.

Gray smirked. "I hope the little guy wasn't too disappointed."

Happy:

"I can't believe they left me behind!"

Back to the wizards:

"Nah, I think he's just fine." Natsu shrugged.

Erza shook her head. "Better get out your umbrellas, we're entering Rain City."

Natsu giggled. "Hey Gray, I bet your girlfriend would love it in Rain City."

"She's not my girlfriend Okay?!" Gray yelled.

Erza smiled. It was nice to see the two arguing again. "Uh!" She gasped. 'That power! It can't be!'

"Huh? Erza, why did you stop?" Natsu questioned.

Gray gasped. "That power!"

That's when Natsu finally noticed. "Now way, that feels like- No." Without another thought, Natsu charged full speed into Rain City, Erza and Gray were right on his tale.

Onyx:

"I'll take that one." Onyx smiled at the store clerk.

"Hmm, you have good taste." The woman grinned and pulled down a pair of twin daggers. "Although I have to say, onyx isn't really that popular with young girls."

"Yeah, it's my favorite type of stone." Onyx adored the twins. She paid for the daggers and headed out into the rain. "Huh?"

A boy with pink hair was headed straight for her! Once he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, you're not her." Just then a boy with blackish-blue hair and a girl with fiery red hair caught up with the pink haired guy.

"Who- who are you?!" Asked the blue hair.

"Me?" Onyx asked.

"Yes you, now spill it. Who are you, and why do you have power like Lucy's?" Demanded pink hair.

"Uh, you knew Lucy?!" Onyx gasped. 'They must be the people she told me about.'

"Who are you?" This time it was the red head.

"Onyx Gracelin. Are you guy's referring to Lucy Heartfilia?" She had to ask.

"How do you know Lucy?!" Pink hair looked as though he wanted to punch someone.

"I- I'm her cousin. Are you friends of hers?"

"She was our teammate." Said blue hair.

Onyx gasped. "Then you must be from the Fairy Tail guild! Could you take me there?! Please, I want to follow in my cousins footsteps and join the guild."

That one even shocked Erza. "So you're a wizard just as I thought."

"Yes, I'm a celestial wizard. Lucy taught me celestial magic over the summer."

"That's where Lucy took her vacation?" Pinky asked.

"I wonder why she never told us she had been teaching her cousin magic." Said Erza.

"She never even mentioned a cousin, let alone a cute one." Gray whispered that last part.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you Onyx. I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza held out her had. "These two are Gray Fullbuster," She pointed to blue hair. "And Natsu Dragneel." Pink hair smiled.

"Wow, Lucy talked about you guys a lot." Onyx gasped.

Gray looked down; talking about Lucy was like rubbing salt on an open wound. The others felt the same. He looked at Onyx. "We'd be glad to take you to Fairy Tail."

Onyx felt tears welling in her eyes, tears of excitement. "Thank you!" She clasped Gray's hands, catching him off-guard.

"You're welcome." He smiled, releasing her hands.

'Well Lucy, looks like I'm on my way. I know this sounds strange… but I feel as though you planned for us to meet.' Onyx smiled and followed who she hoped to be her new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters; I only own Onyx. Perverted comments and sexual content may follow in this fan fiction. I hope you like my story. Sadness may occur in the beginning.

Chapter 2

A chat with spirits

"So were you and Lucy close?" Natsu asked Onyx as they walked into Magnolia. It hadn't taken long for them to reach town.

"Well, to tell you the truth. We really hadn't started talking until last spring. I had heard about Lucy helping to save a guild from total inhalation, and so I asked my mom for her address so I could write to her." Onyx began. "We started writing to each other constantly. She'd tell me about her missions and her friends, and I'd tell her about school. When summer came I asked her to come and visit." This made Onyx laugh. "It didn't take her long to arrive. She spent most of her time teaching me how to be a celestial wizard, although she did spend a lot of time hiding from Aquarius."

"Why?" Natsu seemed to enjoy this story.

"Well she thought Aquarius's key would be a good example for opening. That's not how Aquarius saw it." She could almost see Aquarius trying to drown Lucy again. "After that she stuck with Plue." She giggled.

"Haha!" He laughed.

"We're here." Said Erza, she had been walking in front of them with Gray.

Onyx looked up. "Oh wow!" She marveled at the gigantic building that was Fairy Tail. "I heard it was big, but I didn't think it was _this_ big!"

"Yep. Welcome to your new home Onyx." Gray smiled and led her inside. Erza and Natsu trailed behind.

Inside:

"Whoa, so Lucy had a cousin? That's pretty amazing." Said Elfman, he was sitting on the edge of his seat while Onyx spoke.

"And you inherited her key?" Juvia awed.

"Yeah, I was the only living relative that practiced celestial magic." Onyx nodded. She pulled out her key pouch. "I haven't gotten a chance to talk with them yet. I'd like to get settled in first."

"Well, before that, you need to become a full-fledged member of Fairy Tail, right?" Said Mirajane, moving through the crowd of members. In her hand was a guild stamp. "Where would you like it?"

"Um, oh I know!" Onyx lifted up her shirt to reveal a dark mark on her stomach. "Right here would be nice." She smiled.

"Alrighty!" Mirajane giggled and placed the stamp on the mark.

"Thank you." Onyx nodded.

"Let's give it up for our newest member!" Yelled a random voice in the crowd.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Lucy's old apartment:

"So you're staying in Lucy's old place?" Natsu asked as Onyx opened the door of the apartment.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be nice to live in an environment that my cousin had lived in." She explained.

Natsu smiled. "I thought I'd never get to see this place again."

"Huh?!" Onyx gasped as she walked into the room and saw boxes everywhere. "I don't remember bringing my stuff with me!"

"Hey, I found a note on one of these boxes!" Natsu called. "It's addressed to you."

Onyx opened it.

Dearest Daughter,

I know you didn't want me to. But when I saw you were gone I took a wild guess on where you were off to. You'll need all your clothes (although I must say I was surprised to see your taste in underwear) but that's none of my business. You're a big girl now and I trust that you'll take care of yourself and your spirits. Good luck at Fairy Tail!

Love Mom

Onyx sighed. "I should have known she'd figure it out."

"Your mom seems pretty cool." Natsu murmured over her shoulder.

"You were reading over my shoulder?!"

"That's what Natsu's known for. It's kind of annoying." Said Gray from the window seal.

"Don't you know how to use a door?!"

"Honestly guys, you should be more mature." Erza walked past Onyx. "I expect you two to be nice to Onyx."

"Yes Ma'am!" The two stood straight.

"Now why don't we help Onyx unpack?" Erza opened a box. "Guh!" She gasped at what she say.

This got Natsu and Gray at her side. "Oh wow." Said Natsu.

"These are even more extreme than Lucy's!" Gray commented.

"Where exactly do you find things like this?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Please stop staring at my underwear!" Onyx yelled in embarrassment.

Later that night:

"Whew! That was the last box, looks like I'm all settled in!" Onyx smiled at her new surroundings.

Natsu and the others had left for the night so Onyx was finally alone.

"Hmm, I guess it's time." She sighed, looking at her keys.

She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes; the keys resting in her hands. 'Spirits of the celestial world, come to me.'

When she opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by celestial spirits. All of them staring at her with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Asked Virgo.

"I'm Onyx, Lucy's cousin." Onyx introduced. "I was given her keys."

"Lucy had a cousin?!" Aries gasped.

"She didn't know much about me until last spring, but she did teach me celestial magic." She winked at Aquarius.

Aquarius glared. "I remember that. I nearly drowned her, but you managed to get out of the way." Her eye's pierced into Onyx making her shrink down.

"Um, well… you see…" Onyx stuttered.

"If you dare try to use me for any teaching lessons I'll make sure to put you six feet under." The spirit warned.

"Yes ma'am! I promise!" She screeched.

"Don't worry! You can uhuuuse me for any kind of teaching!" Taurus mooed.

"Um, that's not necessary."

"So you're our new key holder?" Asked Gemi and Mini, the Gemini twins.

"That's right!" Onyx smiled. "I promise to treat you like partners and not as tools, Lucy taught me to respect spirits."

"I hope she also taught you that I don't care for weaklings." Said Aquarius, turning her back to Onyx.

"Don't be so thick Aquarius." Said a voice from behind Taurus. Leo stepped into view then. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed yet." He motioned to the other spirits. "She did just summon us all to her."

"Uh!" Aquarius gasped. Apparently she hadn't even noticed.

"Well actually, it's more like I summoned myself to you." Onyx admitted.

"Huh?" Scorpio was really confused.

"It's simple actually, it's like when I summon you guys by opening your gates, only instead of summoning you to the Human world, I summon my spirit to the Spirit world." She explained.

"Yeah… Simple…" Scorpio scratched his head.

"Hmm, you must be really powerful to do that, and smart." Leo admired.

"I'm not so sure about powerful, but I was one of the smartest students at my school." She blushed.

"Well, I'll gladly make a contract with you." Leo bowed, hand over his heart.

The other spirits nodded, including Aquarius.

'_Beep! Beep! Beep!'_

"What was that?" Aries gasped.

"Oops! Looks like this took longer than I thought. That's my alarm; I have to get to the guild." Onyx waved goodbye, then disappeared.

Dear Lucy,

I've made it to the guild! And better yet, I've made contracts with all the spirits. At first Aquarius wasn't too happy to accept me, but after Leo stepped forward and accepted me, the others did too. Natsu and the others helped me unpack, although I wasn't too glad about them seeing my underwear… I'm making a good life here at Fairy Tail. I hope I can become strong like you one day.

Wish me luck!

**Onyx Gracelin**


	3. Chapter 3

Yea new chapter! I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. I only own Onyx. Perverted comments and Sexual content may follow in this fan fiction. I hope you like it!

Chapter 3

New mission? Already?

"Onyx… Onyx… Get up!" Natsu yelled into Onyx's ear.

*Punch!* "Don't yell in my ear!" Onyx growled.

"Wow she is really not a morning person." Natsu mumbled as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Hm?" Onyx opened her eyes. "Good morning Natsu!" She smiled cheerfully.

"What?! Don't tell me you just punched me in your sleep?!" He exclaimed.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Yeah, beautiful…" Natsu moaned.

Later at the guild:

"Hey Onyx, I heard you socked Natsu pretty hard." Gray laughed, placing his arm on her shoulders.

Onyx blushed. "I… I did what?!"

"Yeah, he said you were asleep though." He chuckled.

"Oh my! I didn't mean too!" She looked around for Natsu.

"Hey it's okay, Natsu's a big boy. One punch isn't going to bother him." Gray assured.

Just then Juvia appeared looming over them. "Is she putting the moves on my man?!"

"Cool it Juvia, he was just talking to her." Cana grumbled as she guzzled down a barrel of beer.

"Hey guys! Erza found us a new mission!" Natsu shouted, scaring Gray and Onyx in different directions.

"Alright, what is it?" Gray asked.

"Looks like some Snow Monsters are attacking people in Snow Mountains. It doesn't sound too serious but it's worth looking into." Erza showed them the paper.

"Wow that's a lot of money!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yep, eight thousand between four people." Erza nodded.

"Four, but there's only three of you." Onyx observed.

"You're coming too aren't you?" Natsu asked.

"Uh! Really? I can go?" She gasped.

"Of course, we need four people for this mission." Erza insisted.

"Oh, well thank you for inviting me along." Onyx smiled. 'They must be used to having a celestial wizard in their group.'

"Hmm, looks like they've added a new member." Elfman muttered.

"You guys should go get packed, we leave in half an hour."

"Yes ma'am!" The three ran in different directions.

"Ahhh! My beloved is going to fall in love with her if I don't confess my love to him soon!" Juvia cried, flooding the guild.

"Man! Gray really needs to get his girlfriend under control!" Alzack yelled.

Edge of town:

"You guys all set?" Gray asked as everyone joined him.

"Yeah, I just needed to pack a few swords." Onyx said.

"Wha!" The other three gagged.

"You have swords?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well yeah, celestial wizards can't always depend on their spirits to do all of their work." She shrugged.

They all twitched with shock from this news.

Deep in the Snow Mountains:

"So cold!" Onyx complained.

"Lucy usually hid inside Horologium when we went somewhere with snow." Gray suggested.

"I don't want to ask him of that right at the moment." Onyx shook her head.

"Alright, suit yourself." Gray shrugged, taking off his coat and pretty much everything else except for his boxers. "Here." He handed her his coat.

"Um, thanks." She said and pulled it on.

"Urrg. Why does he always have to be such a ladies man?" Natsu growled.

"He's just being nice, you're not jealous, are you?" Erza laughed.

"Of course not!" Natsu snapped.

'Come on Onyx, if Gray can walk in the freezing cold with almost nothing on you can at least bear through.' Onyx thought to herself.

*Rumbling in the difference*

"What was that?!" Onyx worried.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound too good." Natsu said.

"Be on your guard everyone." Erza warned.

Just then four giant Snow Monsters shot out of nowhere.

"Oh man! I didn't think they were this big!" Onyx screamed.

"Reequip!" Erza shouted. Changing into her Lightning Empress armor.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled.

"I'll take that one." Gray pointed to the second biggest one.

"Great, I'll take the biggest one!" Natsu smiled.

"I'll take the third." Said Erza.

"I guess that means I'm taking this one." Onyx grinned. Even though it was the smallest, she would fight it.

Little did anyone know that the smallest one was the actually the strongest. Onyx pulled out her sword; it was her favorite; the Black Onyx, her first sword. Once the Snow Monster saw this it stopped dead in its track and ran the other way.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Onyx yelled, chasing after it.

"Whew! That was too easy! We should have taken a tougher assignment." Natsu grinned.

"You're one to talk. Mine was pretty hard." Gray huffed.

"Mine was worse." Erza gasped.

"But mine was the biggest!" Natsu argued.

"That means the smaller they are, the stronger their powers are." Erza concluded.

"Wait! Where's Onyx?!" Gray looked around.

"Oh crap! She must have chased after that Snow Monster!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We need to find her and help her!" Erza yelled.

Even deeper in the Snow Mountains:

"Come on! Stop running and fight me!" Onyx screamed at the monster.

It skidded to a halt.

"Finally." Onyx smiled. "Let's fight!" She jumped into the air, sword in hand. Onyx lashed out at the monster. Before her sword could even touch, the Snow Monster vanished. "What?!"

"Hmm, you seem extremely determined to fight my strongest pet." Said a voice from behind her.

Onyx turned around to see a silver haired man standing ten feet away. "Who are you?"

"The names Gin, and you are a celestial wizard, right?"

"How did you know that?" Onyx gasped.

"I'll tell you, if you can beat me." He grinned, pulling out his own sword.

"Ha, no sword can defeat Black Onyx. This is my strongest sword." Onyx shouted.

"I have no doubt about that. Luckily I'm not planning on my sword being my fore-front." Gin dropped his sword.

He charged at Onyx, she dodged and sliced at his forearm. "You're going to have to do better that!"

"I'm just getting started!" Gin smiled. In a flash he was gone. "It's you who's going to have to do better." Now he was behind her.

"Heeyaa!" Onyx stabbed his leg. "Don't make me laugh! Open, the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Moo!" Taurus appeared beside her. "I will destroy him Madame Onyx!" The bull charged at Gin.

Erza, Natsu, Gray:

"Where is she?!" Erza shouted.

"Hey, isn't that the Snow Monster Onyx was fighting?" Gray pointed off in the distant. A small Snow Monster ran towards them.

Gin and Onyx:

'Ha. My pet should keep them occupied. Celestial blood taste amazing!' Gin chuckled.

Taurus swung at Gin, he moved out of the way just in time. "Moo!"

"You're doing great Taurus!" Onyx cheered, now she moved in with her sword. "Let's get him!"

"You can try but you won't succeed." Gin scoffed.

"Just watch me!" Onyx sliced at his cheek.

"Ah! That was pretty close; I can guarantee it won't happen again." He growled.

Onyx hit him with the hilt of her sword, sending him flying back. "Just watch me."

"It might be best for you to watch me." He laughed, and within half a second he was gone.

"Taurus, go back."

"Mooooo!" Taurus closed the gate.

"That wasn't very smart." Gin whispered behind her.

"How did you- I didn't even sense him!" Onyx gasped.

"Say goodnight." Two sharp fangs stabbed into her neck.

'A Blood wizard!' "AHHH!" Onyx screamed.

"Let go of her!" A voice yelled. Someone pulled them apart. It was Leo!

Onyx fell to the ground, unconscious. "And just who are you?!" Gin snapped.

"Leo, and let's get something straight." Leo cracked his knuckles. "No one lays a finger on Onyx unless they want to answer to me!"

"You seem a bit cocky." Gin noted. "Too bad you're about to die." He charged at Leo.

Leo glared. "You're the one who's about to die!" With one move a blast of magic energy struck Gin at full force. Gin never saw it coming. The blood wizard fell to the ground; all the fight drained out of him.

"Leo…" Onyx breathed.

"Onyx! You're going to be okay." Leo dropped down beside her. 'She's freezing! I have to get her warmed up!'

Erza, Natsu, Gray:

"Damn that Snow Monster was tough." Gray sighed.

"Yeah, but where's Onyx?" Natsu searched.

*Bang!*

"There!" Erza charged.

"Onyx!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu?!" Leo's voice yelled back.

They caught up to Leo quickly. He was holding Onyx in his arms.

"Leo, what happened?" Erza demanded.

"Is Onyx okay?" Natsu and Gray asked.

"She was attacked by a blood wizard; I wasn't quick enough to stop him from sucking up most of her blood." Leo growled.

"Is that him?" Gray pointed to a half dead man.

"Yeah."

"Tie him up." Erza commanded.

"With pleasure." Natsu grinned, pulling out a random rope.

"Where the heck where you keeping that?!" Gray snapped.

"Mh!" Onyx twitched in pain.

"Damn, we need to hurry and get her out of the cold; I can feel a blizzard coming." Leo panicked.

The next morning:

'I'm so warm, where am I?' Onyx wondered. She slowly opened her eyes. Firelight danced on the cave walls. 'Wait! A cave? Is that an arm around me?!' Onyx quickly sat up.

"You're awake." Said a familiar voice beside her.

Onyx looked down to see Leo lying beside her. "Ahh! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Keeping you warm of course." He smiled.

"You were out cold when we found you and Leo." Erza explained.

"Erza?" Onyx gasped.

"You're still not well, lay back down and rest. Leo can keep you warm." She smiled.

"That sounds really creepy!" Onyx wined.

"If you don't want him to keep you warm, I can do it." Natsu grinned.

"No thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! As usual I do not own any of the Fairy Tail character, I only own Onyx. Perverted comments and some sexual content may follow. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Happy?

"Wow, she fell asleep fast." Gray noted.

"What did you expect? She still hasn't recovered all the way." Erza sighed.

"It looks like my time is up; I must be getting back to the Spirit World. Take care of Onyx." Leo muttered. He took one last glance at Onyx. Her sandy, blonde hair tangled around her pale face. Then he closed the gate.

"Alright, I guess that means I'm keeping her warm!" Natsu grinned.

"Hey, what makes you think you're the one keeping her warm?!" Gray snapped.

"Because I use fire slayer magic! This means I'm extremely warm!" Natsu reasoned.

"So! My body was built for the cold! So I'm really warm too!" Gray argued.

"Will you too shut up?" Said Erza.

They looked down to see she was already lying next to Onyx. "Hey! We were going to do that!" The two yelled.

Back in Magnolia:

Dear Lucy,

I survived my first every mission! Well I wouldn't have if it weren't Leo. I was fighting a blood wizard… Well I didn't know he was a blood wizard until he bit me and drank almost all of my blood. I he saved me and defeated Gin, the blood wizard. I woke up to him lying next to me (creepy) then I fell back asleep and woke to Erza cuddled up to me (even creepier)! Although I am grateful. I feel like they've really accepted me now. I know I'll get stronger in time, but I don't want to be beaten so easily again. I'm really beginning to like it here! Oh, and I'm going with Natsu to meet Happy today! I hope he likes me, I caught a huge fish this morning so that should get me some brownie points!

I miss you!

**Onyx Gracelin**

"Hey Onyx, are you ready to go?" Asked Natsu from the window seal.

"Don't you ever use the door?!" Onyx wined, sealing the letter.

"Huh? You write letters too? Lucy used to do that." Natsu's eyes widened.

"I got so used to writing to Lucy when she was alive, that I just couldn't bring myself to stop." Onyx sighed.

"So you're righting to Lucy?" He nodded. "Oh! Happy's waiting for us! We better go!" Natsu turned and jumped out the window.

"There's a door for a reason!"

Infirmary:

Happy nibbled on the giant fish from Onyx. "It's so tasty!"

"I guess that means he likes me!" Onyx cheered.

"So you're Onyx, the one Juvia says is stealing Gray from her." Happy said between bites.

"That's not really true…" She sweat dropped.

"Hey guys." Said Gray, walking in.

"Gray! We were just talking about you!" Happy cheered.

"Really, what are you guys saying?" Hey asked.

"Oh you know your love life with Onyx."

"That is so not true!" Onyx screamed.

"A- A love life with my beloved?!" Juvia appeared from behind Gray. "You are my rival from here on out!" She glared at Onyx.

"Ah man, I already have a rival." Onyx muttered.

"Come on Happy, quit trying to cause drama. Besides Natsu said you get out tomorrow, I don't think you want someone mad at you your first day back. Especially after she caught you a huge fish." Gray winked at Onyx.

"Did he just wink at her?!" Juvia cried.

"Thinks are really starting to heat up!" Happy giggled.

"Huh?" Natsu looked away from a balloon he had been playing with to see Juvia strangling Onyx and Happy laughing with Gray. "Hey what did I miss?"

"Nice to see you're feeling better, Happy." Erza commented as she entered the room.

"Erza… Help… Losing… Air!" Onyx gagged. Juvia tightened her grip around Onyx's neck.

"Juvia…" Erza warned, looming over her shoulder.

"Eeep!" Juvia screeched and released her hold.

"Whew! I can breathe!" Onyx gasped.

"Come on guys, something's going on in the guild hall." Erza motioned.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall:

It seemed that down in the guild hall a bunch of girls were crying and shoving through the guild members. "Where's Loke?! I haven't seen him in months! Did he die? Did he marry some tramp?!" The girls screamed.

"Um girls, Loke left a long time ago. Honestly I thought you all forgot about him…" Mirajane sweat dropped.

"Oh boy, I guess no one told them." Macao and Wakaba muttered.

"Where is my Loke?!" One of them screamed. She was balling like a little baby.

"Hey guys? Who's Loke? Is he a member of Fairy Tail?" Asked Onyx.

"What?!" Everyone gagged.

"She doesn't know?"

"How do you not know Loke? He's only the hottest wizard in your guild!" One of the girls yelled.

"Um Onyx, could you do us all favor and open Leo's gate?" Elfman whispered in Onyx's ear.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just trust us on this one." Gray patted her back.

"Alright. Open, the Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Onyx summoned.

"Hello Onyx, do you need me to warm you up again?" Leo winked and draped his arm on her shoulders.

The other guild members pointed at the crying girls.

"Loke!" They cried. "What is he doing with that tramp?!"

"Oh crap!" Leo screamed. "Run!" He yelled and threw Onyx over his shoulder.

"Damn, I thought he was going to do some explaining. It looks like we have to tell them." Some of the guild members wined.

Leo and Onyx:

"What the heck was that about?!" Onyx exclaimed.

Leo helped her down. "Sorry about that, those were a few ex-girlfriends of mine. I must have forgotten to tell them I was a spirit."

"Yeah, how convenient of you to forget." Onyx growled, obviously seeing through his lie. "So why were they calling you Loke?"

"You mean Lucy never told you?" He seemed surprised.

"Told me what?"


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone has any suggestions for a new chapter please leave them in the reviews! I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. I only own Onyx and a few of the random people who appear as villains (etc.) in the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Happy's first day back

Dear Lucy,

How come you never told me about how you got Leo's key? Or should I call him Loke? It's pretty confusing. After Leo told me what happened and he went back to the Celestial World his fan girls found me and asked me all kinds of questions about if we were dating and what all was on our contract (Although the things that they thought should be on the contract were really kinky). But now everything is settled. Oh, and I think Happy is trying to set me up with Gray, is he trying to get me killed by Juvia?!

Well, I have to go meet up with the others! Love you cuz!

**Onyx Gracelin**

Onyx met with her friends in front of the Cherry Blossom tree. "Hey guys, are you ready to leave?" Onyx asked.

They all looked at her. "Well um Onyx… We were wondering…" Erza began.

'Oh no, they don't want me to go with them.' Onyx panicked.

"Could we see your swords before we leave?!" Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy all asked.

"Oh, of course! But I have a lot so it may take a while." She shrugged. 'Whew!'

Onyx's apartment:

Onyx opened the door to her closet and turned on the light. Erza was almost dancing where she stood. "Alright, here they are." She revealed a whole wall of amazing and rare swords.

"Whoa, where did you get all of these?!" Erza gasped.

"And in so many different designs and stones." Gray commented. Natsu poked one of the sword tips and cut his finger.

"Sharp!" Happy squealed.

"Well actually my father made them, he's a blacksmith." Onyx explained. "And my uncle is a wizard also, so when he goes places he always looks for special stones for me."

"I'm going to guess your father makes them extra sharp?" Natsu growled.

"Exactly." She giggled.

Erza admired a red sword. "This doesn't look like ruby."

"Oh, that's because it's not. Its blade is made from crystallized blood, I named that one Crimson." Onyx explained.

"That's creepy, how do you get crystallized blood?" Asked Gray.

"Well my uncle is uses Crystal magic, so when he went hunting he drained the blood of his deer and crystallized it in the shape of a swords blade then he caught me admiring it one day and told me I could have it if my father would make a hilt for it."

"So it's a magic sword." Erza nodded.

"Well there all magic, this is the only one that doesn't have my magic in it. Well, this one and my new twin daggers."

"Hey Erza," Natsu whispered. "I think we found someone as obsessed with swords as you are."

"I heard that." Onyx said over her shoulder as she grabbed Black Onyx and Crimson. 'I think I'll take the twins too.' She thought and snatched them up. "Are we ready?"

Mission:

"Hey Erza," Onyx panted as they walked through the desert. "Could you please explain what our mission is?" She was wearing a cut-off blue shirt with a blue skirt.

"We've been asked to act as security at an Oasis for a dinner party." Erza answered.

"A dinner party?" Happy wined.

"Who all is going to be there?" Onyx asked.

"The royal family, their guards are spread pretty thin since most of them need to stay and guard the castle so they need extra assistance for the party." She explained.

"Will there be lots of food?!" Natsu and Happy drooled.

"We're not there for the food!" Gray and Onyx snapped.

"I'm sure at the end of the night they'll let you two eat what's left so that the food doesn't go to waste." Erza laughed.

Natsu and Happy cheered. "Food!"

"How much are they paying?" Gray asked.

"40,000£." Erza shrugged.

"Whaaaa!" The other four gagged.

"That's a lot of money!" Onyx stuttered.

Natsu counted on his fingers. "That's 10,000£ between four of us." Happy shared his half with Natsu.

"The royal family must really need guards." Onyx guessed.

"Yep, now let's hurry up and get to work." Erza commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" They yelled and the five of them charged off in the direction of the Oasis.

That night:

"Wow this party is amazing!" Onyx awed as she looked around the Oasis outside. "I hope Natsu keeps away from the food in there." She giggled. Her and Gray had been stationed outside while Natsu and Erza took the inside.

"I think Erza will keep a tight leash on him." Gray laughed.

Inside:

Natsu and happy drooled by the Buffett. "No one will notice if we take a few pieces." He whispered.

"Boys." Erza appeared behind the two, a scary tone to her voice.

"Gaa! We were just going to test the food to make sure it was safe to eat!" Natsu explained.

"Get back to work." She ordered.

Outside:

"I'm going to survey the edges of the Oasis." Onyx updated.

"Be careful, you don't know who may try to attack." Gray warned.

"I will, I'll have Virgo with me."

"Take Leo instead."

"Alright." She pulled out the Key.

Once Leo appeared he surveyed his surroundings. "A party? Did you need a date?" He winked and adjusted his glasses.

Onyx sweat dropped. "Actually we're security; I need you to go with me to survey the edges of this Oasis."

"Right. _Survey_." He winked again making Onyx double sweat drop.

"So who would try to attack a dinner party?" Leo asked as they walked around the edge of the Oasis.

"My guess is someone who either has a grudge against the royal family, or someone who plans to steal a member and ask for a ransom." Onyx guessed.

"You've thought of everything huh?" He laughed.

"Yep and I thought of how I'm going to torture anyone who thinks they can come in unannounced." Onyx smiled wickedly as she glanced at The Twins on her waist. "I've wanted to use my new babies for a while."

"I wonder about your sanity sometimes…" Leo sweat dropped.

_Boom!_

"What was that?!" Onyx spun around. The Twins twirled in each hand.

"Look out!" Leo yelled and pushed her out of the way just as a bright beam of energy hit the spot she had been standing. The ground exploded where it had hit.

Onyx threw one of The Twins in the direction the beam had come from. She smiled when she heard a cry of pain. "Show yourself!" She demanded.

Leo stepped in front of Onyx as a figure emerged from the smoke. He stood about 6 foot tall, with black hair and red clothing. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "A Celestial wizard and her spirit. That's the best the royal family can do?" He laughed with a menacing voice.

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?" Leo growled.

"Jurgo, that's all I'm telling you." Jurgo answered.

"What do you want with the royal family?" Onyx asked.

"Damn you guys are full of questions; I guess I'll just have to shut you up!" Then he put his hands together to make a sign.

This time Onyx was prepared when the beam hit. She moved out of the way. "Left Twin, return!" She commanded. The Twin that had been thrown at Jurgo ripped it's self from his thigh and returned to Onyx's left hand (Hence the name Left Twin).

"Ahh!" Jurgo screamed in pain. He quickly recovered and charged for Onyx.

Leo blocked his path and hit him with glowing fist. "Do. Not. Touch. Onyx!" He punched him with every word.

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend." Jurgo smirked as he spit up blood.

"Crimson!" Onyx summoned. Her blood sword quickly appeared in place of The Twins.

"You name your swords?! How cute!" He laughed.

"Urgh! Die!" She screamed and swung Crimson at Jurgo. The blade hit his side with force making him cry out in pain once more.

"You'll pay for that brat!" But it was too late; Leo had already knocked him out with one final blow to the gut.

"Help me tie him up." Leo said as he pulled out a celestial rope.

"Thanks Leo, you can go back now." Onyx smiled when they finished tying up Jurgo.

"If you need me, don't hesitate to summon me." Leo winked and they closed the gate.

_Boom!_

"That came from inside!" She gasped. "Natsu! Erza!"

"Onyx! Are you alright?!" Called Gray. He rounded the corner and almost bumped into her.

"I'm fine, we were attacked but Leo and I took the guy down." Onyx explained. "What's going on inside?"

"Natsu and Erza have it under control. We need to get to the safe room and protect the royal daughters." Gray grabbed her hand and headed towards the main ballroom.

"What about the other members of the royal family?"

"They've all been taken to another safe room. The daughters are at that age where they want their personal space."

"Yes, because personal space comes before safety." Onyx rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, school's started so that means I barley have anytime to pick up the laptop and write the next chapter. Once again I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters; I only own Onyx and a few random faces. Please leave any suggestions in the reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter 6

How to deal with three overly dramatic princesses

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Onyx as she and Gray entered the royal daughter's safe room through a secret tunnel.

The girls noticed Gray and rushed toward him, not even giving Onyx a single glance.

"Could you check to see if I have any scratches?" The oldest of the three whispered seductively to poor Gray.

"No, me."

"No, check me!"

Onyx sweat dropped.

"We're not here to look for injuries." Gray moved closer to Onyx. "We're here to protect you."

The oldest eyed up Onyx. "We only need one body guard, you can leave." She pointed at Onyx.

"Tuff luck." Onyx smirked. "If you don't like me being here you're just going to have to get over it, because you can't exactly leave." She placed Crimson in its holster.

Gray smiled at her confidence. 'In some ways she's a lot like Lucy, but then she's also a lot different.'

"You do realize who you're talking to." The second oldest sniffed.

"Yeah." Onyx shrugged. "I know who I'm talking to, now sit down while we stand guard."

They nodded stiffly and sat down in the far corner of the room. Neither one made a peep.

"Wow, you almost sounded scarier than Erza." Gray commented.

"Thanks." She smiled.

_Boom!_

"Was it just me or did that sound really close?!" She asked Gray.

"You're right; I think someone found the tunnel." He stood in a battle stance.

"Black Onyx, come!" She summoned her favorite sword. Black Onyx materialized in her left hand, Crimson was now in her right.

"Stand back, I'm going to put an ice shield around you." Gray ordered to the girls.

Once the ice shield was in place Gray stood next to Onyx.

_Boom!__ Boom!__ Boom!_

"Shit, that's getting really close." Her teeth gritted together.

"I know, be prepared in case we have to escape with the princesses." He ordered.

Something hit the door. _Bang! Bang! Snap! _The door smashed and crumpled to the floor.

Three figures walked into the room. They looked similar to Jurgo, with black hair and red clothes.

"Looks like we finally found them." Said the one in the middle.

"These must be their guards." The one on the right laughed.

"You'd think they'd choose people less puny." Said left.

"Black Onyx, battle form." Onyx commanded. Black Onyx warped into an even bigger sword with golden dragons engraved on its blade.

"Well, maybe one of them isn't that puny, for a girl." Middle laughed.

"I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you." Gray warned.

"Shut up!" They yelled and charged at them.

"Ice magic! Ice spears!" Yelled Gray.

Onyx swiped at Lefty with Crimson. "You're not getting the girls!"

"Try and stop me!" He scoffed.

This time she hit both Lefty and the middle guy who tried to sneak past her. When Black Onyx hit Middle his skin began to burn, making him scream in pain.

"What the hell was that?!" He gasped.

"It's Black Onyx's special gift." Onyx smiled. "I'd be careful not to make it mad."

"Black arts, Pain Riddles!" Middle yelled.

"Ahh!" Onyx screamed as invisible pain hit her from all sides. "That's it, Open, the Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" She pulled out her key and opened the gate.

"Moo!" Taurus appeared beside her.

"Help me take these guys down." She panted.

"Moo! Yes ma'am!" He mooed. He and Onyx both lashed out at Lefty and Middle. Gray had almost finished Righty by the time they finally tied up the other two with celestial rope.

"Thanks Taurus." Onyx smiled. "You were great."

"Do I get a reward?!" Taurus jumped up and down.

Onyx sweat dropped. "Sorry, I was told about your definition of 'rewards'." She said as she closed the gate.

"Good job, but don't get too relaxed. There might be more coming." Gray sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. Almost all of his clothes were gone.

"Um Gray-" She tried.

Gray looked up and interrupted her. "Hey, what happened to you shirt?!" He looked like he was about to have a nose-bleed.

"What?" She looked down to see her shirt had disappeared and all that was left was her bra. "Ah! Don't look!" She squealed.

"Sorry!"

"Virgo!" She summoned.

Virgo appeared in her maid form. "You called mistress?"

"Do you have any shirts I could wear?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes, and I have a matching bra as well." Virgo nodded and quickly took Onyx's bra off.

"Not in front of Gray!" She exasperated.

"Oh wow!" Now Gray was really having a nose bleed.

"All done, I hope you like it." Virgo bowed and closed the gate.

Onyx looked herself over. She was now wearing a silky cut-off top with star designs. The bra really did match…. "Wow, this is really pretty." She admired.

"At least now you're wearing clothes." Gray sighed.

"You're one to talk!" She snapped.

After the attack:

Once the attack had ended and Gray helped Onyx escort the girls to their parents, they made their way over to Erza and Natsu.

"Are you alright?" Onyx asked, checking Happy over for any injuries.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Said Natsu sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, are you the one who just got out of the hospital?" Onyx glared.

"I'm okay." Happy smiled.

"Good." She sighed and put him on the table.

Erza smiled. "Did you guys have any trouble?"

"Three guys broke into the daughters' safe room, but we took care of them." Gray winked at Onyx.

"Hey Natsu." Happy whispered. "Did you see Gray wink at Onyx?! I think they've got a thing!"

"Really, you think so?!" Natsu whispered back.

"We can hear you!" Gray and Onyx yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken so long everyone, I've been really distracted. Also, I do not own any of the Fairy Tail character. I only own Onyx and some random faces. Hope you like it! Please review!

Chapter 7

Morning issues?

Dear Lucy,

Things have been crazy around here! Natsu insist on working out in the apartment, Gray walks around half naked, I keep finding Erza in my bathtub, and they won't stop opening my underwear drawer! Even Happy has been joining in. Last night I woke up to him crawling into bed with me. And I have blue fur all over the place! But I can't complain too much, I like the company… Also did your spirits ever come out even when you didn't call them? Well, I'm off to bed.

Love

Onyx Gracelin

**The Next Morning:**

"Dude, don't get too close!" Natsu hissed as he and Gray stood next to a sleeping Onyx.

"What? Are you hurt from when she beat you up in her sleep?!" Gray snickered.

"She didn't beat me up! I let her hit me!" He lied, but still whispered.

"Natsu got beat by a girl!" Gray taunted, slowly getting louder.

"Did not!" Natsu shouted.

Onyx twitched her eyebrow. It was clear she was waking up now.

"Did too!" Gray shouted back.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Onyx yelled.

Before Gray and Natsu knew what was happening, Onyx had thrown them out her apartment window.

**Later That Day:**

Onyx walked cheerily through the guild hall and sat at the bar where Mirajane was cleaning wine glasses. "Hello Mira." She smiled.

"Onyx! How have you been today?" Mirajane smiled back.

"Great, I woke up in an excellent mood today."

Natsu and Gray kept their heads low at one of the tables. "Maybe she won't see us." Gray reasoned with his silent fears.

"Yeah, maybe she won't." Natsu agreed.

"Hey guys!" Onyx appeared behind them.

"Gaaa!" They screamed and ran out of the guild.

"What was that about?" Onyx wondered as she watched them leave.

"Apparently they weren't manly enough to avoid your anger in the morning when they snuck into your apartment." Elfman chuckled as he read the request board.

"Anger?" She was generally confused.

"Yeah, from what I saw from outside your apartment," Yes, Elfman was there too. "You threw them out the window and they landed just short of the woods."

"Oh my!" Onyx gasped. She started for the door only to be blocked by Mirajane.

"Onyx, I almost forgot. You got a letter today." Mira placed the letter in her hand.

"A letter?" Onyx pondered, it was from her dad.

**Even Later That Day:**

"Hey Onyx, it's time we had a rematch!" Gray and Natsu barged through the window and door.

"What are you doing here?!" They yelled at each other.

"Don't you ever use the door?!" Gray asked.

"Don't you ever wear a shirt?" Natsu countered.

"That's it you pink haired freak."

"Bring it on Ice Boy!"

"Ahhh! Wait!" They stopped just before punching each other in the face.

The apartment was silent.

"Where's Onyx?" Natsu searched.

"Looks like a few of her swords are missing." Gray noted as he looked in the closet.

"Her drawers are missing a few things too." Natsu opened every drawer one by one.

As he opened the underwear drawer a small note fluttered to the ground. Both boys read the letter intensely.

_I thought you would open my underwear drawer. I have a few things I need to take care of back home; I'll try to get back as soon as possible. Please don't destroy anything while I'm away. And Gray and Natsu, I'm sorry about this morning._

_Onyx Gracelin_

"What does she need to take care of?" Gray wandered.

"And why didn't she ask us to come with her?" Natsu steamed.

"Why don't we find her and ask?" Said Erza, who was walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"When did you get here?!" They gasped.

"Just a few minutes before you. I already read the letter and then decided to go take a nice bath before you got here." She shrugged.

"You knew we were coming?!"

"Yeah, it's nightfall, you two usually show up at this time with something weird."

Now they both looked confused. But neither one said anything.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find her." Erza commanded and reequipped into her usual outfit.

**Gracelin Blacksmith:**

'I should probably go see mom before I face him.' Onyx thought as she stood outside her father's blooming business. 'Yeah, I'll go home first.' She decided and walked in the direction of her old home.

Most people stared as she walked by. It wasn't surprising; she had run away from home without telling anyone. And she had done it in the middle of the night. Two old women whispered.

"She's back."

"What shame."

Onyx ignored them and kept walking. There was no point in getting sucked into what others said about her. Not again.

**Gracelin house:**

A maid was outside hanging clothes on a line when she spotted a young girl walking towards the house.

The girl had sandy blonde hair, stood about 5'5", had emerald green eyes, and was wearing a cut-off black Tank-top with black shorts. The maids' eyes widened. "Onyx! You're home!"

Onyx turned to see her parent's oldest maid running towards her. "Miss Kiyo!" She smiled in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry if I'm taking too long. School is really tough. Anyways, I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. I only own Onyx and some random faces. Enjoy and please review, I'm starting to get nervous since I only have one review. Thank you by the way Petaclaw's PatriceBethPorter, I really appreciate your nice review.

Chapter 8

Home not so sweet home

Dear Lucy,

You'll never guess where I am. Home. And so far it's not a nice reunion. Mom was happy to see me of course, but father was another story. I know he's happy to see me, but he's still mad that I ran away. Without telling him. Or anyone for that matter. I'm not staying long though; I'm only here for the Gracelin family diner. I miss Natsu and the others, and I miss sleeping in my bed, my old one is too stiff. I miss the craziness; do you know what a crazy day is here? Five words: Mom putting blueberries in pancakes. And I really hate how everyone's looking at me like I'm some kind of disgrace. Oh goody, Aunt Luna just got here.

Love you,

Onyx Gracelin

It was easy to tell when Onyx's aunt Luna was around. Why? Because 1) She wore heels that clomped on the floors. 2) Her arrival was always followed by a very loud slam of the front door. And 3) You could always hear her criticizing everything.

Onyx sighed as she listened to her aunt telling her mother that the color of the walls did not go well with the floor boards. 'Like it really matters.' Onyx rolled her eyes. Then she heard the clomping coming closer to her bedroom door.

"Now where is that little runaway?" Her aunt almost shouted outside her door.

That's when Onyx did the only thing she could think of to avoid her aunt. She dove out her bedroom window. Yes, headfirst out a ground floor window and into the nearest bush, Lucy's letter safely tucked away in her pocket.

She heard her aunt tisk. "Typical, she leaves her window open for burglars to crawl right in and rob the whole place." And with that said, her aunt closed the window.

"Great." Onyx whispered. "Now I have no choice but to go through the front door if I want to get inside."

"Or you could have Virgo dig you a way inside." Suggested a voice behind her.

Onyx spun around and was only a little surprised to see Leo sitting behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to you." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"You know what I meant." She rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "You looked lonely."

"You try living with my family." She huffed.

Leo smiled. "Is that a challenge?"

"Don't even think about it." She glared.

Leo laughed. "Kidding, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"You're not going to do anything at all." She ordered.

Before Leo could answer Luna stepped out on the back porch. "Onyx!" She called. "It's not very lady-like to hide from me, get out here."

Onyx shrunk back. "Why did she have to come to _this_ diner?"

"You know… If you don't want to go alone, I could be your date?" Leo offered.

Onyx would have answered had it not been for a loud crashing sound. Both she and Leo shot up just in time to see Natsu and Gray rolling around on the front steps of the house.

"You pink freak! I said I was going to knock!" Gray shouted.

"I want to do it! You knocked on all the other doors!" Natsu punched at Gray.

"That's because when I knock I don't break the door!"

Erza walked past them as though she saw this all the time, which she did, and lightly knocked on the door. Onyx sweat dropped as her mom opened the door.

"May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"We're looking for Onyx Gracelin; we were told this is where she is." Erza smiled. Gray and Natsu glared at her for taking their job.

"She's not in at the moment…" She said and started to close the door.

"Do you know where she is?" Natsu stepped up.

"Sorry, no." Then she closed the door.

Onyx looked around then called. "Guy's, over here!" Leo waved when they finally saw them.

"There you are!" Natsu smiled and pushed past Gray, making him lose his balance and fall off the steps.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Erza. Who pushed Natsu out of her way.

"Family diner." She rolled her eyes. Onyx hated the Gracelin family diner.

"Diner?" Natsu perked up.

"Food?!" Happy drooled.

"It's not as great as it sounds." Onyx frowned. "Trust me, I've been going to them my whole life."

"Wait, what's Leo doing here?" Gray looked at the lion spirit, who was dusting off his suit.

"I'm going to be Onyx's date." He gleamed.

"We never agreed on that!" Onyx exclaimed.

"Well you're not going to a diner without a date, what would your aunt Luna think?" Leo smiled.

Onyx glared at him.

"Who's your aunt Luna?" Natsu asked.

Onyx shivered. "The most annoying woman in the world."

"There you are Onyx Gracelin." Her aunt yelled. Luna was walking towards them. "What in the world are you doing out here?!" She asked as she got closer and inspected her niece's clothes. "You have dirt on your shirt." She tisked.

**Later at the diner:**

"No holding hand, and no flirting." Onyx warned Leo as they walked to the dining, Natsu, Gray, and Erza in toe. Happy had to stay in Onyx's room. Strangely Happy didn't have much of an issue with that. Onyx feared she'd find him going through her dresser after the diner.

"I'll behave." Leo smiled when they reached the dining room.

Most of the Gracelin family had arrived by then and were settling into their seats. "Good evening Onyx." Said her grandmother. "Your mother said you had invited friends." She nodded at them.

"Hi grandma, this is-"

"I'm Leo, Onyx's boyfriend." Leo cut her off.

Onyx glared and opened her mouth, but her grandma was faster. "I never knew Onyx had a boyfriend! I bet you two are always together." She smiled.

"You could say that." Leo smiled. The other three giggled, Natsu poked Gray in the ribs.

"Leo is so going to get it when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu whispered.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see how that goes down." Gray whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

What time is it? Time for a new chapter. I'm pretty sure all of you are getting really anxious about when Leo and Onyx are finally going to come closer together, and I also realize how boring the last chapter was so I'm going to work on getting better at it. I hope this one is a little better. I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters, only Onyx and a few other random faces. Please review!

Chapter 9

New mission, New feelings?

Dear Lucy,

I'm finally back in Fairy Tail. The diner was just as horrible as I thought it would be. But it seems I the only one who thinks so. Natsu and Gray can't wait to go back next year even though I told them very plainly that I was never going back. Happy at least didn't object seeing as how he spent the whole diner stuck in my room. Aunt Luna doesn't like cats… Oh, and Gray almost got chased out of town after he froze the river on accident. Erza doesn't care either way if we go back or not, but I think she was a little sad about leaving. Especially after she saw father's blacksmith building. He was in a better mood the day before I left and gave me a new sword. I haven't thought of a good name for it yet, it's hard to think of. The blade is made of some weird yellow stone, and the hilt is a strange blue metal. I guess you could say I've never seen a sword like it. It even has little specs on the hilt that almost look like stars. I can't wait to try it out. We're all going on a new mission soon so I'll take it with me, along with Black Onyx. And maybe the twins. Oh, in case you're curious about Leo, he's trying to stay on my good side after he told the family that he was my boyfriend. I exchanged a few unkind words with him later that night and now he's been sending Virgo with all kinds of celestial clothing. I think I'll forgive him soon, but it all just depends on my mood.

Love,

**Onyx Gracelin**

Onyx walked quickly towards the guild. Her backpack was slung over her right shoulder and her newly acquired sword was strapped at her side. Today was the day of her new mission with the others, and she didn't want to be late. Luckily when she reached the guild, only Erza stood outside with her gigantic cart of things.

"Where are the others?" Onyx asked as she sat down beside the cart.

Erza looked off in the distance. "They shouldn't be long; Mira sent them to the fish store for something she's cooking tonight for her and her siblings."

"Ugh, I can just imagine Happy looking at all that fish…" The image of Happy popped into her mind. He was drooling at the sight of a giant fish with golden light gleaming off it. Onyx sweat dropped.

"Here they come." Erza pointed.

Onyx followed the direction she was pointing to and saw Gray and Natsu with Happy tied to their sides. Happy's head was down and his ears sagged. Obviously Happy got too excited about the fish.

"Did you get the fish for Mira?" Asked Erza.

"Right here." Gray held up a fish wrapped in paper.

"Can you please untie me now?" Happy pleaded.

Natsu quickly untied the rope that attached Happy to him and Gray. "I'm sorry little buddy, but you shouldn't have tried to take the fish."

"It just looked so good." Happy whined.

"Go get that fish to Mira then get out here; we're going to be late if you keep standing here." Erza ordered.

"Gosh, she so bossy." Gray whispered to Natsu as they walked past.

"Yeah, we should totally teach her a lesson." Natsu whispered back.

"I heard that." Erza called over her shoulder. The boys began walking faster.

"Is it just me or do they all seem kinda down?" Onyx noted when they were out of earshot.

"They'll get over it once we get to the mission."

"Oh yeah, where is it at this time?" She asked with curiosity. She never even thought to ask.

"An amusement park." Erza shrugged.

**Fun World amusement park:**

"Yeah! Fun World!" Natsu and Happy cheered as they walked through the gates of one of the biggest amusement parks in the world.

Gray had a devious look as he eyed up the ice-skating rink. Erza stared at the knife throwing game. And Onyx just looked around in amazement. Truth be told she'd never actually gone to an amusement park.

"Wow, it looks so… fun." Onyx breathed as she took in the sights. Children screamed on a rollercoaster that spun in millions of loop-de-loops, adults laughed as they played random booth games, some people carried cameras and took pictures of each other and different things.

"Come on guys, the guy who hired us is at that bar over there." Erza pointed to a man working behind a long bar full of people.

He had a towel over one shoulder, and a drink in each hand. Onyx watched as he handed the drinks to a man and listened to a woman tell him what she wanted.

As they walked up the man behind the bar looked up and nodded for them to sit down. Onyx sat between Gray and Natsu. It was usually best to keep the two separated in crowded places. She could already feel their excitement rising, and with excitement always came a fight between them.

"You must be the wizards from Fairy Tail." The man said to them once the crowd around the bar decreased.

"Yes, that's us." Onyx nodded. The man looked her up and down, sniffed, and directed his attention towards Erza. A dark shadow loomed around Onyx as she glared at the man.

"So you're the ones who are going to be security for me?" He asked Erza. He glanced at Onyx as though she couldn't even hurt a fly if she tried.

"Until you can find someone to work fulltime." Erza explained.

"Well three out of Four of you look capable of doing a good job." He smiled.

"Hey, there's five of us!" Happy objected.

"Sorry, four out of five of you." He corrected himself.

'He thinks Happy can do better than me?!' Onyx thought to herself in anger.

"I assure you we're all capable of guarding your bar." Said Erza, oblivious to the fact that he was insulting Onyx.

"We'll see about that." He glanced at Onyx. "You'll work in shifts, each work three hours then switch." And with that, he went back to serving his customers.

"I really don't like that guy." Onyx mumbled.

"Don't worry, it's just a job." Said Gray. "You don't have to like the boss."

Onyx smiled at that. "So who's working first?"

"You, we all got things we want to do." He answered.

"I hate you so much." Her mood instantly changed and now she was glaring at Gray. He sweat dropped and slowly backed away.

"Hey, girl." The man called, waving her over.

"Yeah?" She asked as she reached him.

"Since you're _guarding_ you can start by telling that guy at the end of the bar to either order something or get lost." He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder at a guy with golden blonde hair and a nice suit and glasses.

Onyx instantly recognized him and walked over. "What are you doing here Leo; I didn't open your gate."

"I got bored and thought I'd come check on you." Leo shrugged and fiddled with one of his rings.

"Well I'm fine, and if you're not going to buy a drink you have to leave." Onyx crossed her arms over her chest; then remembered that she was wearing a cut-off that liked to rise up too high, so she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright." He smiled, and then looked past Onyx. "Can I get the special today?"

The man at the bar quickly brought a glass of something that smelled sweet and put it in front of Leo.

"Keep them coming, I'll be here for a few hours." Leo winked at Onyx making her blush. She turned on her heel and walked to the other side of the bar.

"It seems you've attracted a crowd, girl, you may not be good security but at least you're bringing in business." The man nodded. "By the way, I'm Joe." He extended his hand.

Onyx ignored his hand and looked at him. "Leo's just a friend, I didn't attract a crowd." She disagreed.

"Are you really that oblivious?! Look around." Joe gestured towards all the people staring at her.

"Huh?" Onyx looked around. It was true, people were starring. "Why are they looking at me?"

"Don't know, but whatever you're doing, keep it up." With that said, Joe went back to attending to his customers.

Onyx sighed and began walking around the bar. She ignored the stares. There was no point in letting them see that she noticed.

**Three hours later:**

"So, why is it that even though I haven't summoned you, you keep opening your gate?" Onyx asked as her and Leo walked through the crowd of people. Erza had taken over security by now.

Leo shrugged and guided her through a thick group of men and women. "It gets kind of boring in the Celestial world, and I find it fun to annoy you."

"Of course you do…" She mumbled.

Leo looked up to see a roaring roller-coaster that zoomed over their heads. An idea quickly formed in his head. "Hey, I got something for us to try." He smiled a devious smile.

**Two minutes later:**

"How did I let you talk me into this?!" Onyx asked as they sat at the front of the parks biggest roller-coaster.

"You were easily taken by my charm and ready to do anything I wanted." Leo winked. People were quickly taking their seats and someone was checking to make sure everyone was strapped in safely.

Onyx rolled her eyes. "You wish." But she still blushed.

"Attention!" Said a voice through the speakers. "The ride is about to begin, if you are having any second thoughts it's too late to get off. Enjoy the ride!"

'Well that sounded very nice.' Onyx thought sarcastically.

"Get ready." Leo smiled.

There was a jerk in the roller-coaster; it was starting to move in a slow manner up a hill. Onyx could hear people murmuring behind her. As the roller-coaster reached the peak of the hill Onyx looked down to see that the way down was a sharp drop. She quickly grabbed Leo's hand. Onyx had a bad fear of falling….

"Nervous?" He asked, nodding at their now entwined hands.

"Just a litt-" Before she could finish the ride took a nosedive and Onyx gripped Leo's hand even tighter. People began cheering in the seats behind them.

"Wooo!" Leo yelled and threw up their hands. Onyx was quick to remove her hand and cling to his shoulders.

Onyx screamed as they took three loop-de-loops. She hadn't noticed she'd closed her eyes until she was opening them to see that Leo had wrapped his arms around her. She would have blushed had it not been for the fact that the roller-coaster was still going and all the blood had drained from her face.

When the ride finally ended, Leo helped Onyx out of her seat and back on the steady ground.

"You okay?" He asked as he guided her through the crowd of people.

"Fine, just a little dizzy…" She leaned into him.

"Have you never ridden on a roller-coaster before?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you…"

"Don't be, it was… fun." She smiled slightly.

"You're a terrible liar." He nudged her playfully.

Onyx giggled and looked up. She could see Natsu and Gray in a tight competition at one of the booths ahead of them. The object of the game was to hit as many balloons as possible with little darts. Leo saw this too and steered them in a different direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private." He shrugged.

"What if we get lost?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I've been here many times when I was in the guild." He said as he adjusted his glasses.

Onyx looked around. They were walking towards a sushi restaurant. She thought they were about to walk in when Leo turned left and they walked under a pavilion. Most of the picnic tables were empty except for a select few.

"Now where are we?"

"Somewhere private." He guided her to a table in the corner.

The pavilion was full of sparkling lights that hung on the wooden beams. Besides that, there wasn't much to look at so Onyx could see why there weren't many people there.

"Why do we have to be somewhere private?" She arched an eyebrow.

"So we could talk." Leo shrugged as he sat across from her.

"About?"

"Just things, like if you're still mad at me…?" He made circles on the table with his index finger.

Onyx stared at his hand. "Not as mad as I was before." She admitted.

A smile touched the corner of Leo's lips.

"As long as you promise you'll never do something like that again in front of my family." She smiled.

"Deal." Leo smiled brightly.

And at that moment, Onyx felt something warm build in her chest. Suddenly she was wandering if her clothes looked okay, if her hair was straight, and what Leo was thinking about her. 'What's this feeling? I'm freaking out!' She thought to herself as she and Leo sat there smiling at each other from across the table.


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter time! Yes, I said it. It's that time again! What will happen in this chapter? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out! I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. I only own Onyx and a few random faces. Please read and review! I'd love to hear some more ideas.

Chapter 10

Happy birthday to me.

Dear Lucy,

I'm a little freaked out! I don't know how to explain this or even how it happened but… I think I'm starting to like Leo! I can't sleep because every time I do I dream about him. I can't think straight. I just… I don't know! I've never felt like this before! Who do I talk to? Cana? She's dated a lot of guys, but I don't think her advice would be the right kind (if you know what I mean). I don't know if I should talk to Erza…. Maybe Mirajane? Ugh, I just don't know….

Love you,

**Onyx Gracelin**

Onyx sat on her bed and stared out the window. She watched as two blue jays chased each other in the air. They zipped back and forth, singing a sweet lullaby that only they understood. A smile touched her lips as she watched them soar towards the clouds and disappear.

_Knock Knock!_

"Come in!" She called, knowing that the knocking belonged to Erza.

"Hey." Erza greeted when she walked into the room. "You've barely left your room since we got back, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I've just been thinking a lot." Onyx admitted.

"What's up?"

Onyx shrugged. "I just… have you ever liked someone, but you're too afraid to tell them and you really don't want to even want to admit it to yourself?" She put her head on her knees in frustration.

She didn't look up when Erza sat beside her on the bed. "Once or twice, is there someone you like?"

Onyx debated it for a moment. "Leo said something's to me the other night, and now I can't stop thinking about him… and us… or a possibility of us."

Erza smiled. "So you like Leo, that's cute. But that's no excuse for staying locked up in your room." She stood up and grabbed Onyx by the wrist. "No come on, there are things going on at the guild and you should be there." Before Onyx could even comprehend that, Erza was dragging her out of the room. She wasn't even waiting to see if her feet were on the ground. They weren't. So the whole time Erza was dragging her, Onyx's butt scraped against the ground. And she was wearing shorts.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She squealed. "Erza! Will you please slow down?!"

"Nope." She said over her shoulder.

"Please! My butt!"

Of course Erza just ignored her and kept going until they reached the guild. "Now get in there."

Onyx rubbed her sore butt. "Why did you drag me all the way to the guild?" As they entered Onyx noted that all the lights were off. "No one's even-"

"Surprise!" Suddenly all the lights were on and all the guild members were cheering and throwing confetti.

"What?" Onyx gasped.

"Happy birthday!" Mirajane smiled and handed her a colorful crown that read Birthday Girl. "We received a letter from your parents a few days ago telling us today was your birthday, so we decided to put a party together." Mira giggled.

"Oh wow, I totally forgot that today was my seventeenth birthday." Onyx said in shock.

"Well how does it feel to finally be seventeen?" Asked Gray as he, Natsu and Happy made their way to the front of the crowd.

Onyx smiled. "It feels really great. Thank you, everyone for putting this together."

"Hey, um Onyx." Wendy whispered in her ear. "Your shorts seem a little… dirty."

Onyx glared at Erza who just smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I wander how that happened, Erza?"

**Many hours later:**

"Seriously guys, I don't think I can eat any more cake." Onyx threw up her hands in protest as yet another slice of cake was set in front of her.

"Come on guys, that's enough." Lisanna laughed and moved the cake away from Onyx.

"Alright everyone, it's getting late. Time to go home." Master Makarov announced.

"Aww! Do we have to?" Many guild members whined.

"Yes, now get home."

As everyone filed out of the guild, Onyx smiled and waved goodbye to everyone until only her closest friends were left. "Thanks guys." She smiled and grabbed them all in a great big, choking hug.

"Gah!" Gray gasped.

"Onyx… can't… breath!" Natsu choked.

Erza struggled to get out of her grip. "I had no clue she was so strong!"

Onyx let go and smiled. "Well, I better get home. Good night guys!" And with that she was off to her apartment.

Dear Lucy,

I had no clue that today was my birthday. Everyone at the guild threw me a huge surprise party and even got me a few presents. Of course Natsu and Gray decided to fight when they had to sit together. I swear, it only takes one small thing and they're ripping each other's throats out. Erza got me a new dagger. And Happy said soon he and I are going fishing. Oh, and Natsu and Gray made me this really cool Ice ball with a little tiny flame inside it. I guess they can get a long sometimes.

Love,

**Onyx Gracelin**

That night as Onyx got in bed, she slid her hand under her pillow out of habit. But when she pulled it out she found that she was holding a box in her hand. 'What's this?' She wandered as she slowly opened the box.

A note fluttered out of the box and landed in her open hand.

_Say good night, Onyx Gracelin._

Before she could even register what that meant, a sharp pain hit the back of her head and everything became dark.

Late in the night, as everyone in the small town of Magnolia slept. A dark figure carried a passed out Onyx Gracelin though the empty streets and as far away as possible, to an unknown location deep in the snowing mountains.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, I know a lot of you are probably anxious to know what happened to Onyx after last week's chapter. I also know that cliff-hangers are the greatest kind of suspense! Anyways, I hope this chapter will satisfy you. I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. I only own Onyx and a few random faces. Please read and review!

Chapter 11

Where am I?

"Onyx! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" Gray called as he walked into Onyx's apartment using a spare key that she didn't know he had.

"Yeah, come on Onyx, Erza found us a new mission!" Said Natsu as he and Happy entered through the window above Onyx's bed.

"Where is she?" Happy wandered when they couldn't find her.

"And why did she leave her room in such a mess?" Gray noted a knocked over lamp.

"Yeah, Onyx always leaves her room spotless." Natsu confirmed.

The three looked at each other with concern. "We better get Erza." They all said together.

**Ten minutes later:**

"Well, she definitely didn't leave of her own free will." Said Erza as she investigated the scene along with Mira and Levy.

"Yeah, Onyx wouldn't leave her favorite sword." Mira held up Black Onyx.

"Or her keys." Levy whispered as she picked up Onyx's spirits off the ground where they'd been dropped.

"So what exactly happened here?" Natsu finally asked, clearly aggravated.

Erza dusted off her hands. "It's clear that Onyx had been about to lie down in bed when something," She pointed at the ruffled sheets and held up the note that Onyx had read. "Had caused her to sit up." She passed the note around for the others to read. "That's when I'm guessing the attacker tried to knock her out with this." Erza picked up a wooden rolling pin. "But judging from the signs of struggle, it didn't work out the way he or she planned." She gestured towards the mess left around the apartment. "Onyx must have had some fight left in her and fought back, but I'll bet that right about here," She stopped where a little pool of blood had soaked into the carpet. "Is where the attacker finally knocked her out for good."

Gray stared at the scene in a new light. Seeing it the way it was last night. Onyx reading the note, the attacker hitting her, her stumbling and fighting back, and last, the attacker finally overpowering her.

"Where would they have taken her?" Asked Happy, the first to speak after a long silence.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find her; and quick." Natsu growled, clenching his fist.

"We need to tell the others what's happened." Mira said and ran out the door, Levy and Erza on her heels.

"Gray, grab Black Onyx." Erza ordered over her shoulder.

"Huh? Okay, why?"

"Because, I have a feeling that when we find Onyx, she's going to want her sword."

**Guild Hall:**

"Alright everyone, we're splitting up in teams." Makarov ordered as everyone rushed around getting supplies.

"Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow you're teaming up with Gildarts and Cana."

"Yes sir!"

"Levy, Wendy and Gajeel, You're with Erza's team."

"Got it!"

"Everyone else find your teams and wait for further instructions."

Once the teams were formed and everyone had gotten silent, Erza stepped forward.

"Alright, now everyone knows that Onyx has been kidnapped. And judging from your panic, you all just found out." She surveyed the members. "We don't have much time to find someone after a kidnapping, usually only 48 hours, so we're going to have to work quickly and efficiently. Don't leave any rock unturned."

"It's going to take all of us to find her," Gray added. "Magnolia is surrounded by all kinds of land so they could have taken her anywhere, luckily they couldn't have gotten far with how early it is so we might stand a chance of finding her before they get too far away from Magnolia." He looked at Erza who nodded for him to continue. "We believe that whomever it was knows that we'll be looking for her so be on the lookout for an ambush."

"Now, I want some of you to take the forest," Makarov pointed to the teams in the back. "Go now." Then he turned to Evergreens team. "You guys will take the desert area."

"We'll take the mountains." Erza offered.

"Good idea." Makarov nodded.

"Master? What would you like us to do?" Mirajane asked with concern as she gestured at herself and Lisanna.

"I need you two to stay and watch over Onyx's apartment, most attackers return to the scene of the crime. Also it may be best to clean it up and look for clues as you go."

"Right." They nodded and took off for Onyx's apartment.

"Why are we taking the mountains?" Wendy asked as they all exited the guild.

"Because everyone knows that Onyx is defenseless in the cold, just like Lucy was." Erza explained.

"If they wanted to keep her put, that's where they'd take her." Gray nodded and walked faster. He had been in charge of holding Onyx's sword and keys. "And I'm hoping that we can somehow get Loke and the other spirits to help find her."

**Onyx:**

'Ugh, where am I?' Onyx pondered as she finally came to consciousness. 'Why's it so dark? Am I wearing a blindfold?!' She shivered. 'And it's cold… so cold…'

"Hey, I think she's starting to wake up." Said a voice.

Onyx turned in the direction of the voice.

"She's got a pretty nice burse, I thought she'd be out longer." Said another.

'My hands and feet are tied.' She noted when she tried to move.

"She definitely knows how to fight, but I don't see what you want with her, boss." The first voice said.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like she can do much except give Joshy here a nice cut on his arm." The second voice laughed.

There was the sound of a chair falling over and Joshy saying some not so nice things about the second guy.

"Quiet you two." A deeper voice now spoke. "I have my reasons for wanting the girl. But for now I don't need to tell you my reasons."

Onyx froze, and it wasn't because of how cold it was in that room. She'd heard that voice before, maybe it was the bump on her head, or because it was so quiet in that room, but for some reason or another she just couldn't remember where she'd heard that voice before. All she really knew was that she had to get out of there quick before it was too late.

'Black Onyx, come to me.' She summoned.

**Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy… And others (I give up typing all those names):**

"Any one got an idea on where to start?" Gajeel asked.

"The storm would have covered their tracks so we're relying on Natsu's nose to find Onyx." Erza explained.

"Yeah, it looks like _that's_ going to work so well." Gajeel rolled his eyes and pointed at Natsu.

Everyone looked at Natsu to see that he was constantly sniffing everything. "I can't find her scent! What the heck?!"

"You mean you can't find her?!" Gray exclaimed. "What good is your nose if it can't even find Onyx?!" He grabbed Natsu by the scarf.

"The storm must have erased that too…" Erza sweat dropped. Of course Natsu and Gray weren't listening.

"Well I'm sorry that your stink is overriding her scent!" Natsu yelled in his face.

"Listen pinky…"

"Pinky? Please at least I'm not a naked block of ice!"

The two bickered on as Wendy and Gajeel looked at each other. "Maybe we should start-" Wendy began but just then Natsu yelled.

"Ow!"

"What?!" Gray asked.

"Don't act like you don't know, you just hit me with Onyx's sword!"

"Did not!"

"Ow, you just did it again!"

"Wait, guys look!" Levy squealed pointing at Black Onyx. The sword was moving of its own free will, trying to pull away from Gray's belt. "The swords moving, Onyx must be summoning it to her! She's alive!"

Gray pulled the sword from his belt and held on as it dragged him off of the path they were on and up a steep hill.

"They took her up there?! How could they even carry her?" Gajeel asked as he slipped.

"Well she is a lot lighter than Lucy was." Natsu shrugged as he leaped onto a ledge.

"Stop showing off Natsu." Erza warned.

"What? It's not my fault that I'm better at climbing." He laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel challenged.

"We'll see about that." Gray scoffed.

The three started running up the hill as fast as they could, shooting insults at each other left and right. Erza rolled her eyes but didn't try to stop them. Happy was now holding Onyx's keys.

"Hey Levy?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Levy bent down.

"Do you think the spirits are trying to find Onyx too? I haven't seen Leo yet, I'm worried."

"Well Leo's key is-" Levy gasped.

"What is it?" Wendy stepped forward.

"Where's Leo's key?! It's not here!" She snatched the keys and fumbled through them.

Erza smirked. "Knowing Leo he probably followed Onyx, he's like a dog that way; always following behind their master."

"So she may not be alone." Levy sighed.

**Onyx:**

Onyx rolled on her side. 'Come on Black Onyx, I can feel you getting closer.' She willed the sword, pulling harder. Suddenly she felt someone beside her. She moved to strike them with her feet but a hand caught them.

"Shh! It's me. Now hold still and I'll get you out of here." Leo's voice whispered in her ear.

"Leo, you found me!" She breathed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't help last night, they were using magic that blocked the gate from opening. All I could do was wait until the magic wore off and then follow you."

"It doesn't matter; just help me out of here." She smiled. It took a few minutes for Leo to work through the knots, and even longer because he kept having to hide when someone walked by. But eventually the knots were untied and he was working on the blindfold when someone called out.

"Hey, there's noise coming from outside!" Onyx recognized it as Joshy's voice.

"It's probably nothing, get back inside." Said the deep voice.

'Natsu and the others!' Onyx willed herself to believe.

**Onyx's apartment:**

"I never knew how organized Onyx was." Mira sighed as she wiped swear from her brow.

"Yeah, even her swords are in a specific order." Lisanna added.

"I should probably go make her bed." Mirajane started for the bed.

"Wait!" Lisanna grabbed her arm. "What's that?" She pointed at a small box that was slightly opened.

The two walked to the bed with caution. Mira was the first to reach for the box. She opened the lid slowly and looked in. "It's a necklace." She whispered and pulled out a silver chain with a tiny sword.

Lisanna touched the sword and read the engraving. "To our dearest daughter, may the stars be your guide to happiness."

"It's from Onyx's parents?"

"The kidnappers must have put the note with it to throw us off."

Mira gripped the necklace.

**Erza, Natsu, Gray… and others:**

"Will you please be quiet!" Levy hissed and slapped Gajeel's arm.

"Hey, I'm not the only one talking." He pointed at Natsu and Gray.

"So, you're the one that's closest to me."

"Are you sure you're not just making an excuse to try and flirt with me?"

Levy blushed and looked away. The group was at the top of an entrance that led inside a cave, and from the way Black Onyx was acting, they were pretty sure Onyx was somewhere inside.

"Alright guys," Erza whispered. "We need the quietest person to go inside and scout for Onyx."

No one looked at Natsu when he raised his hand. "Come on Erza! Let me go!"

"No you idiot, you're too loud and destructive." Gray snapped.

"I'll go." Levy offered.

"Me too." Gajeel stood.

"Not fare! Gajeel shouldn't get to go if I can't." Natsu glared.

"I can go alone." Levy insisted.

"Not without me." Gajeel puffed.

"Just go you two, we're wasting time." Erza rolled her eyes at their quarreling.

Black Onyx tugged harder making Gray stumble. "You better take this with you." He said as he handed the persistent sword to Gajeel. The two nodded and headed for the entrance of the cave.

Black Onyx acted as their guide through the blackened tunnel. Night had started to fall outside and it seemed to be affecting the cave too. Levy touched the wall and jerked her hand back.

"It's freezing in here." She whispered. 'Onyx must be extremely cold.'

Gajeel slowed his pace so that he was next to Levy. "The sword is really starting to pull, we must be close."

Levy nodded and held onto Gajeel's arm as the cave darkened, she could see light coming from one direction. But Black Onyx was pulling them towards a pitch black tunnel. Gajeel sniffed the air. "She's close."

"How do you know?"

"She smells oddly like strawberries, it's like her natural scent; which is really weird." He shrugged and led Levy in the direction of both the pull of the sword and his sense of smell.

**Onyx and Leo:**

"Someone's coming." Leo whispered next to Onyx. The room was completely dark so he couldn't see her; the only way they knew the other was still there was by talking and holding hands.

"How close are they?" She asked.

"I'm not sure…" He started to stand, getting in fighting stance.

"Wait." Onyx pulled on his hand. "I feel something."

"What is it?"

Onyx shot up, she stumbled a bit from the sudden movement. Leo steadied her and examined the knot on her head.

"You need to sit down." He urged.

"No, it's Black Onyx." She pointed in the dark.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I know my sword." She said as Leo finally got her to sit down.

"I think I hear her." Said a familiar voice.

"Levy!" Onyx whispered in the dark.

There were quick footsteps as Levy and Gajeel entered the room. "You there, Onyx?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, Leo's here too." Onyx smiled and gripped Leo's hand.

"Light." Levy commanded. The word light glowed between them; it brightened the room enough so that they could see each other.

"Here," Gajeel handed over Black Onyx. "It's been kinda anxious to see you."

Onyx took her sword gratefully. "Thanks, I've been missing it."

"Come on," Said Leo. "We need to get-ʺ

A bright light shined in the room. "You're not going anywhere." Said the voice that Onyx knew was Joshy. "Hey Ander, looks like girly here brought a few friends."

The guy named Ander stepped into view. "Oh, boss is going to love this." He laughed.

Gajeel and Leo now stood between them and Onyx, Levy stood beside her.

"What do you guys want with Onyx?" Asked Gajeel.

"That's for us to know." Joshy snorted.

"Oh please, I heard you two earlier, you don't even know." Onyx rolled her eyes.

Ander took a step forward; Leo was quick to block his path. "Back up or I'll be forced to make you back up." He growled.

"Ah, a spirit protecting his holder. How cute." It was the voice from before. A guy stepped into view. "Hello, Onyx."

Onyx breath caught. 'It's him, no wait, he shouldn't be here it's…'

"Impossible?" He finished her thoughts.

"Guys, guard your minds." She hissed.

"What?" Gajeel and Leo looked confused.

"Levy, can you put up a mind protection?" Onyx turned to her.

She nodded and the word protect appeared.

"Very smart Onyx, but you know it'll only work on them, not yourself." The guy smiled.

"What's he talking about?" Leo asked.

"Your friend here is an open book to me, even when we were in school together I could read her mind." He pointed at her. Onyx glared at him. "Ah, are you still mad about that bruise?" He asked. "Is it still there?" They stared at each other for a moment. "That's what I thought."

'Niko.' She thought with anger.

**Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Gray and Happy:**

"Come on Erza," Natsu pleaded. "They've been in there for fifteen minutes, we should go look for them."

"Yeah Erza, even I'm getting anxious about what's going on in there." Gray admitted.

Wendy paced. "Something doesn't feel right…"

"You're right, something isn't right." Erza stood. "Let's go, Natsu, you're leading." She waved him in front of her.

**Inside the cave:**

"Levy!" Onyx gasped and grabbed her friend before she hit the floor. Ander had hit her with some kind of lightning magic. Gajeel punched him.

"Onyx, you need to get out of here." Levy coughed.

"I know." She hissed. She supported Levy on her shoulder and looked for an open exit. There was a way past Gajeel and Ander, but she'd have to move quickly. Onyx stepped forward.

"Don't even think about it!" It was Leo who yelled as he tackled Niko.

"You're not getting away that easily." He yelled. He thrust his hand and Onyx tripped.

'He's learned telepathy?!' She struggled to get up.

"That's right; you weren't the only one at school who could comprehend magic." Niko laughed.

"Stop this Niko." Onyx shouted. "I don't even know what it is you want with me."

_**Bang!**_

"Onyx!" She heard Natsu and Gray yelling.

"You idiots! I said _not_ to destroy everything!" Erza griped.

Four figures emerged from a cloud of dust.

"Gray, get Onyx and Levy out of here." Erza commanded as she surveyed the scene.

"On it." He said and started to help Onyx with Levy.

"No!" Niko yelled. But Leo had knocked him out before he could go after them.

The room went silent. Ander and Joshy rushed to their leader's side, pushing Leo out of the way. "We need to get Niko to the safe house." Said Joshy as he pulled Niko onto his back. Within seconds they were out of the cave and disappearing in the approaching storm.

Once they were out of sight, Onyx collapsed.

"Onyx!" Leo dove for her and caught her just before she hit the ground, her sword clattered to the floor. He held her to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That knot on her head doesn't look too good." Gray noted as he bent down, Gajeel now held Levy in his arms.

"I can walk by myself." Levy tried to object but her eyelids were struggling to stay open.

"Shut up and sleep." Gajeel huffed and rolled his eyes.

"But Onyx-" She tried.

"Onyx wont wake up for a while, now just get some rest." He reasoned.

She mumbled something under her breath then finally let sleep take hold of her.

**Onyx's dream:**

"Come on Onyx, just play with me!" A young Niko pleaded to a small, innocent Onyx. They both looked to be about fourteen.

"I can't Niko, I'm busy." Onyx lied as she walked to her home.

"Are not, you just don't want to play with me because you don't think I'm mature enough to be around you." He sniffed and stepped in front of her.

"I thought I told you to stop reading my mind." She glared.

"Learn to block your thoughts and I'll stop." He leaned toward her.

Onyx stepped back. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

She started to step around him. But he was quick and punched her in the stomach.

"Uh!" She gasped and fell to the ground.

"Maybe next time you'll be nicer." Niko growled and walked off, not giving her a second look.

**Onyx's apartment:**

'Mm, it's warm.' Onyx thought in her groggy state. 'Really warm…' She stirred and rolled over.

"Are you finally waking up?" A voice whispered in her ear.

That's when Onyx realized someone else was with her. She slowly lifted her eyelids to find Leo's face only inches from her own. His hazel eyes looked deep into her green ones. Without thinking, Onyx wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He purred then kissed her back.


	12. Chapter 12

So I'm just going to take a stab in the dark and say everyone liked last week's chapter? Your silence means yes to me. And also the random ones who actually said yes out loud. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to top the last one but my friend C. H. told me to keep going so I'll try. I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters; I only own Onyx and a few random faces. Please read and review!

Chapter 12

What now?

Onyx limped beside Leo as they walked down the crowded streets. He would have helped her but she was too stubborn. So he stayed close in case she fell or just couldn't walk anymore.

"Where exactly are we going?" He finally asked when the silence became too much.

Onyx stopped. "I didn't really think that far." She shrugged and started walking again.

"Why don't we go to the guild?" He offered.

"Alright." She smiled and tried turning on her heel, only to stumble.

Leo caught her quickly just as she put out her hands to brace herself. She gasped and he chuckled. "You have to be more careful, you're not at full strength yet."

"How much longer do I have to wait?" She whined.

"Porlyusica said you'll need a few days, maybe even a week to recover."

Onyx sighed and stood up, this time she didn't object when Leo supported her left side.

**Fairy Tail Guild:**

"Man, I'm so bored!" Natsu yawned as he sat beside Gray at the bar.

"Me too. I can't wait until Onyx is feeling better and we can go on another mission." Gray nodded.

"Hey! You guys went on a mission without me when I had that broken wing!" Happy argued.

"Yeah, well…" Natsu and Gray sweat dropped.

Dark lines hovered over Happy's face. "I see how it is." He mumbled.

"Come on buddy, you know you're number one to me." Natsu reasoned and patted his head.

"Whatever." Happy sniffed.

Just then the doors to the guild hall opened and Onyx walked in, Leo at her side.

"Onyx! I missed you so much!" Happy cheered and flew to her.

"That cat's such a player!" Gray and Natsu snapped.

Once Happy was heard, everyone looked up at Onyx. It only took half a second and they were all rushing towards her. "Onyx!" They screamed.

"Eep!" She squealed just before Horologium showed up and locked Onyx inside of him. Sadly for Wendy she ran straight into the glass.

"Come on guys, don't get too excited. " Leo warned. "She's too weak for you guys to be bombarding her."

"I'm not weak! She defends angrily." Horologium narrates.

"Fine, she's still not at her full strength." Leo rolled his eyes.

"That's better. She huffs defiantly." Horologium nodded. Once everyone calmed down he closed the gate and Onyx fell on her butt.

"Ow." She whined and got up slowly. Leo held her arm and pulled her up the rest of the way.

"How are you feeling?" Mirajane asked when she got through the crowd of happy guild members.

"Better, thanks." Onyx smiled.

"Liar." Leo mumbled.

"What was that?" Onyx glared.

"Nothing!" Leo threw his hands up in defense.

**Later that night:**

"So Onyx, when can you start working again?" Asked Gray as the team sat at one of the tables.

"Don't rush her Gray." Erza knocked him out of his seat.

"It's okay; I'll be good as new in a few days." Onyx assured.

Gray pulled himself up. "Geez Erza, did you have to do that?"

"Do what?" She asked innocently and sipped her tea.

"Hey Happy, I've got a question for you." Natsu whispered.

"What's up?"

"Do you think there's something going on between Onyx and Leo?" He snickered.

"Maybe, I think they're in loooooove!" Happy giggled. Onyx glared over them making them freeze mid laugh.

Leo had gone back to the Spirit World in order to recuperate. And before he left he had whispered something in Onyx's ear. Erza smiled, she knew how the two felt about each other, but her lips were sealed.

"So what is going on between you and Leo?" Gray asked now, that he thought about it.

Onyx blushed. "I'm not exactly sure." She shrugged and thought back to what Leo had whispered earlier to her. She blushed even brighter.

"She's blushing like crazy!" Happy squealed.

"There's definitely something going on." Natsu snickered. They straightened when Onyx shot them a glare.

"Let's not worry about it right now." Erza punched Natsu so that he went flying across the room.

Onyx, Gray and Happy sweat dropped.

Onyx stood. "Well, I better get home." Onyx stood.

"Don't you think someone should go with you?" Natsu sat up.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Well, last time you were alone Niko's guys kidnapped you." Gray explained.

"She won't be alone, because I'll be walking my mistress home." Virgo appeared.

"Why is it that my spirits come out without me even summoning them?!" Onyx sweat dropped.

**Ten minutes later:**

"Whew!" Onyx sighed. "I can't believe Virgo took so long to leave." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "Time to get some shut-eye." She yawned.

"Actually, I don't think you'll be getting any sleep tonight." A voice said from behind her.

Onyx turned to see Leo leaned against the wall. "Leo."

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled and walked towards her.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm ending New Celestial. On the brighter side; I've now begun to make New Celestial 2! Hope you guys like it!

~Sage Achio~


End file.
